(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable liner for a vacuum cleaner with dual inner and outer cyclones. In particular, the present invention relates to a liner that fits inside of an outer cyclone so that dirt separated from the airflow in both the inner and outer cyclones is deposited in the liner. In this manner, when the two cyclones become full of dirt and the vacuum cleaner is ready to be emptied, the operator can easily separate the inner cyclone with a dirt receiver from the outer cyclone, lift the liner out of the outer cyclone, replace a new liner and after positioning the inner cyclone and dirt receiver in place, resume vacuuming
(2) Prior Art
Dirt collection bags which are air permeable have been used in bag vacuum cleaners for a long time. However, the present invention represents the first time that a liner for collecting dirt has been used for a vacuum cleaner with a dual inner and outer cyclone in both cyclones. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,429 makes reference to a disposable liner provided for the low efficiency cyclone or outer cyclone. Cyclonic vacuum cleaning apparatus are shown in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,573,236; 4,593,429; 4,571,772; 4,643,748; 4,826,515; 4,853,011 and 4,853,008.